The Night Furys Return
by MaximumHn
Summary: Darkflame, still dead to his body is now known as Toothless, his chance of regaining his past is near. But this is unknown to him, and at any moment it could slip through his claws unseen... His Hatchlings. They have been born with the markings of power on their scales. Their parents. But there is a chance of ill fate that could darken the world
1. Chapter 1

I wait quietly as we all sit tensely staring at the eggs. Fang had been very intent on finding his sister a perfect place to lay her eggs. He was helpful but could become annoying. But now it didn't matter because the time had come.

Nightholly lay curled around our eggs keeping them warm as they neared hatching. Fang and I sitting across from her. My heart stops when I hear the first crack. It's the egg closest to fang. The single crack spreads quickly in a spider web design almost like lightning. It was only a second later when the egg shell burst apart and revealed a small furious looking hatchling already standing in an almost battle position.

It was slightly alarming to see.

But this female was my first born. And I wouldn't have mattered if her egg was floating while she hatched. Her name was decided before she was born. We had decided in honor of Nightholly's family we would combine the names of her brothers to name our first born hatchling.

" Darkfang," I say coming near to her. Her dark eyes snap to observe me. Seeming calculating and untrustful. She hisses when I pick up her egg shell to get it out of the nest. Another egg starts to crack but our attention is on Darkfang.

" Come Darkfang," Fang says slowly lowering himself to her level of sight. Her ears fall flat against her head as she slowly stalks towards him as if she already had known her name before we had decided it.

 _"Maybe she did."_

 _Don't be stupid_. I snap at the voice.

She finishes her overview of her uncle to come sit in front of her siblings eggs. She sits with a stance of authority like nothing I have ever seen before. She lets out a small growl as she gazes at them. THe six that had not started cracking do so. Her dark navy blue eyes watching... waiting.

The next egg erupted into flames before a strong male sat up looking towards his sibling. Fang was the first to mention the odd characteristic of the hatchling.

" Why is he red?"

None of us answer as he gaze at the odd colored Hatchling. " His name his Blazefire," His scales where a deep red while his eyes a golden yellow. And at the tip of his tail was a continuous burning flame. He took a seat next to his sister who was waiting impatiently for her siblings to emerge from her shell. The third egg cracks fully open. My next child lifts herself out of her shell slowly and gracefully like she had only just woken from a pleasant dream. Her scales where the dark color of Darkfang's eyes while her ears and wing tips faded into the dark green.

" Look at her eyes" Nightholly says looking at our beautiful little girl. Her eyes where the color of life itself. With every shade of green possible in her eyes. " Her name will be Skyress," Nightholly whispers as she watches as plants start to grown wherever the little one takes a step. She walks to each of her parents before laying down like a sphinx in front of Darkfang also looking in wait for her siblings who had almost at the same time started climbing out of their shells.

One of Skyress's plants comes to close to Darkfang. Darkfang only looks at the pest before the flower withers and dies.

" What in the-" I don't bother finishing the sentence.

Nightholly's Icy eyes look out from one of the shells as cool air enters the cave. A pure white Night Fury comes out shaking away the pieces of shell.

" Sapphire"

The little dragon ran as best as she could towards her siblings nuzzling them, when It came to Darkfang's turn she moved away lightly in a ' your close enough' gesture. Sapphire moves on not caring, her interest now on the adults around the room.

Silver was next. Her egg cracked open with the sound of a whispering wind, Her scales a soft, cloudy grey while her wings faded o white and her years fading into a black. We named her SIlver for how shiny color of her grey scales.

The fifth hatchling was Identical to Darkfang minus the fact he was a male and his eyes where a lighter shade of blue. More close to Darklight's eyes. He was named Twilight. Twilight was closely followed by bolt. A Hatchling with Dark Blue scales and silver eyes. His tail was formed oddly as it had Four tail fins rather than two.

The last egg took a while longer to open then the others. This hatchling smaller than all the others. His scales were black with a few odd green streaks down his wings. His eyes identical to mine.

" Nightstar" I says as I bring him towards his siblings.

It's not long before all the small dragons had fallen asleep and we had cleaned out the rest of the egg shells.

I am now the father of eight. We talked worriedly over their odd coloring wondering why they appeared so odd looking. I even left to consult Night on reasons why. His only response was that all Night Fury's had Black scales regardless and perhaps there was something wrong with them.

But only time will tell.

 **Hope it didn't drag on too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been seven sunrises since the eight have hatched. They are already fully able to run and walk, learning to hunt. They act oddly though. Unlike normal hatchlings they don't stick to their parent's sides at all times. They stick together in a small flock avoiding any other hatchling that approaches. Darkfang has clearly taken the Alpha position in the flock with Blazefire in beta rank. It's disturbing how naturally they formed the group and ranking.

I want to return to Berk as soon as possible. To give the hatchlings their own time to adjust to the new environment without having to watch for other dragons being around. Especially with they way they act. Moving them could be a very dangerous plan. They have shown that they have unnatural abilities. Blazefire being able to summon fire, Silver being telepathic along with Twilight. But then there's Darkfang. I worry for her the most for when she gets older. She has shown that death clings to her like an element as does electricity. I'm afraid that when she gets older her power will increase. She will have to learn to control it. She's dangerous and I don't want other dragons or humans coming to kill my daughter because of something she can't fully control,

" You should return for Hiccup. He can bring something to help carry them to Berk since they are not yet strong enough to fly." Nightholly says giving Bolt and Nightstar a worried glance. The two had been much weaker when trying to beat their wings. Bolt's wings appear to not be as wide as they should be. They don't catch as much air as they should, We're hoping his wings will grow but I have my doubts. And Nightstar. He's much weaker than the others. He is the runt, much smaller than any of his siblings. I'm proud to see that Darkfang never leaves him behind, Often having Blazefire lead the others as she runs back to go at Nightstar's speed.

" You're right. I just wish Fang could do it so that I wouldn't have to leave them here." I say as I watch them run through the grass like a pack of wolves.

" You know very well why he won't do that. He barely has ever let Hiccup touch him much less ride him. And I don't believe Hiccup is very fond of him after he accidentally caught some of his designs and other important papers on fire. To a point It was my fault because He asked what a human nest looked like on the inside so I brought him in so he could see and everything escalated from there.

" Alright" I say. I nuzzle her before Going over to my hatchlings. They understand what we are telling them, but can't themselves speak yet. But that's apparently normal for Night Furys according to Moonflower.

" Guys come here." I say catching their attention from their game of chase. "I'll be gone for a little while. You stay in line for your mother and Fang okay." I pull Darkfang aside. I know i'll need to tell her i'm bringing someone new or she might see them as a threat and cause damage. " Now Darkfang, when I come back I'll have someone with me. He is my rider I told you guys about the sunrise before. He is very important so don't hurt him when he comes alright."

She gives me an odd look before turning away. I grab her tail and pull her back earning a clearly annoyed glare. " Do you understand?"

" Yes" She answers in a small voice. " I understand much of what you say," She says before bounding away.

 _"She's very intelligent. She's learning at an alarming rate. Think about how accurate of a killer she could be if she keeps advancing "_

 _I'd rather not want to think of that kind for future for my daughter._

 _" But you know they're different for a reason,"_

Sometimes I wonder if the voice isn't actually someone or something else rather than another missing piece of my mind,

I jump into the air picking up speed until like I had only a few times before am flying at the speed of sound. It takes a mere few minutes to reach the island. My home. I slow and circle around until i'm flying at a speed that is suitable to land.

Hiccup once again surprised me with how fast a one legged viking can move as he tackles me with a bear hug. Well his small version of a bear hug. " Bud you're back! Where's Iceshard?" He asks looking for Nightholly. Hiccup decided that was what he would call her. I know where he got the name from. Nightholly's eyes look like beautiful shards of ice.

I tackle Hiccup down with just my head and start a small game of war. I like the game. Hiccup has something new to say everytime we play the game where he pretends i'm attacking him once more as an enemy dragon. "Vikings and Dragons head to head once again! Night Furys everywhere! Ow that once actually kinda hurt" He says rubbing his head while giving me big hatchling eyes and a fake sad face."

" Sometimes I think that you two love each other more than just in a best friend way," Astrid laughs as she interrupts our game to scratch my scales. Hiccup and Astrid are now matted themselves. Though they call it marriage and they haven't had any human hatchlings yet. " She along with Nightholly like to say the same thing."

Hiccup stands up brushing off dust from the ground as he brings Astrid into an embrace. "Never" He says. I give him a shove before sticking my nose in the air and turning my back away from him. " Oh don't cry big baby," he says hugging my front leg. " I'll always love you too,"

I stand and look back down at my rider with bright eyes. It's time now We actually start getting to business so We can ship the hatchlings back here without dropping any. Hiccup catches on to the new energy and starts for his home. I bring down his saddle and my normal tail fin so he can take of the one i'm using now to fly on my own. It doesn't take long before I am dressed in a new tail and a pair of baskets clipped safely onto the saddle.

Normally Hiccup doesn't leave without planning ahead but this is exciting for everyone. A new generation of Night furies have been born.

" Oh they're so cute," Astrid says picking up Darkfang who was giving her a not so pleased look as her tail swished back and forth.

" They're different colors though Hiccup says giving Blazefire and Bolt and Odd look.

" Maybe Night furys come in different colors."

" But that doesn't make since. Night Fury's habitat is the night for hunting and flying at top speeds. And all the adults are pure black with maybe a splotch of dark grey here and there. And-" Hiccup stops as he looks up at something through the window. I look to and she a doe standing there. SHivers run up my back as Astrid gasps. I look back down to see that all of the hatchlings had turned the dark color of the night sky while looking up at us. Skyress and Darkfang looking at each other then out the window then into my eyes. I glance back up to see the doe is gone and so are the dark colors of their red, blue, and white scales."

Darkfang was giving me a serious look. One of the same expression I was feeling myself. There was something wrong here. My hatchlings aren't normal. Not at all.

* * *

 **How's chapter 2? Please give me your opinions, it helps me write, and improve**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a full moon since my hatchlings first entered the world. Now each the size of a wolf.

Their powers are growing. They're all amazing. It's amazing that Twilight has even entered Hiccups mind. Alarming us all when Hiccup was given a translate of what I said.

But I feel like I'm not doing enough. I feel almost alone as I watch them grow, not staying close to us as they learn. I want to be closer with them, to be able to protect them. Shield them from what ever is coming in their future.  
_

➰ ️Darkfang ️➰

"Hey Darkfang!" someone shouts.

"Oh good Thor now what," It's easier to find a Changewing than find a place to sit alone around here. And having two siblings that happen to be mind readers doesn't help any.

I soften my tone when I see that it's Nightstar running over to me. "Yeah?" He probably just wants to come sit with me like he has before.

" Want to come play hide and seek? We're waiting for you," he says looking up at me with happy eyes.

I brighten at the mention of my favorite game. I may not be able to literally change the colors of my scales to blend in like Silver. But I can almost completely disappear if I stand in a a shadow. And I'm able to make shadows so I'm even able o move while hiding. I'm completely undetectable, even my scent disappears while hiding in a shadow. Hence I win the game fair and square.

" Sure," I say starting to walking with my smaller brother.

Within a few minutes we are already outside Our home. It's just natural not to wonder too far.

" Well now that we're Finally all here, who's going to be the finder?" Twilight asks in an annoying tone.

Now not going to lie, I love all my siblings. But that doesn't mean I can't not get along with them perfectly. Especially Twilight. He purposely gets on my nerves, I asked Silver once why she was like that and she simply said because he was jealous. I don't understand why but I'm glad he doesn't do it twenty four seven. Normally when not pushing my buttons he can be quite entertaining with his mischievous  
personality.

" Why don't you be the finder Twilight," I answer.

" What? Why me?" He asks pulling his ears back against his head.

I huff. " Because it's your turn mouse brain, Silver and I looked last time,"

" Oh, but dosent my mind reading ability put me at a higher advantage?" He asks with a dramatic fling of his head.

" Well it Hasn't helped you much in the past," Blazefire says head butting Twilights shoulder.

" Oh shut up," Twilight responds before leaping on Blazefire in a play fight.

" Darkfang I want to start the game," Nightstar says looking up at me.

" Come on you two. Some of us actually want to start before the moon rises," I say walking I between the two.

" Why don't you join the game Darkfang?" Twilight says just before one of my legs is kicked out from under me. I stumble to the ground just before being tackled. Im squashed under one of my brothers just as I realize that I'm not going to easily take control of this situation.

" Guys come on," Bolt says in an almost whine.

I sigh at the fact I would have no actual helpful back up being Blazefire was part of the rough housing. And sometimes the best way to get someone's attention is fear. I've heard that it's not good to make others listen with fear, but I don't see what's wrong with it as long as I don't really kill them.

I try to lift myself up but one of my brothers is pinning me down. I let my annoyance run through my scales ending in a sharp electrical shock. A Yelp is instantly followed by the loss of the body weight on me.

" What was that for! We where only playing!" Twilight snaps.

" Please can we just start hiding?"

" Well you're the one who brought me into it," I answer.

Twilight opens his mouth to reply when Bolt buts in, his silver eyes looking between us. " Just stop. You're ruining it for all of us," He says mildly while taking over the situation with his soft, mild mood.

After Twilight gives me a hard stare before he turns to Bolt in his more common excited attitude. It is only a few mere seconds before we have all separated and disappeared into the undergrowth of the nearby forest. I choose my place near a sweet smelling bush. I wriggle under its low branches and head towards the trunk of the large plant. Hopefuly this time I won't burn part of the forest down. I had not tried but accidents happen regardless of who you are. I just didn't know that lightning could start fires...

But it's awful. I'm always being yelled at for some reason or another. It seems that at least once a day I get some sort of stupid speech from Skyress telling me just how important it is to bring life of the forest into the world rather than destroy it.

" But you know what SKyress. Everything has to die. And I just happen to be able to control just that whether you, I or Loki likes it or not." I growl out loud."And it's not like you never mess up with our abilities either."

She once managed to make Hiccup's whole house into a plant sanctuary on accident. I was the only one that could help kill them off without destroying the whole house. That week I was forced to help Astrid remove the plants. I killed it and she swept up the withered plants and threw them out. And Bolt has problems too, once he just tripped and bonked his head on a boulder and in result nearly drowned the village, And Sapphire made it snow the other day and it's the hottest season here!

A twig snaps just in front of me. Immediately I pull the shadows around me making myself just a cold spot in dark undergrowth. I open my mouth allowing the scents of the forest flood in. Twilight and Blazefire's scent is strong.

Blazefire has never been good at the game, either Bolt or Sapphire with their oddly bright scales. I smirk when they pass with no indication of sensing me. I'll win this game.

 **Hey guys! So hows this chapter? Crap? Good? Ok? Meh? I cant get anyone to telly my what they really think. not even on Wattpad. please help me.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sigh in defeat. I can't find any of my descendants. I've just finished looking through the whole village and a small portion of the forest. I spot Nightholly not too far away near a berry bush.

" Nightholly do you know where the hatchlings are?" I ask trotting over.

She wipes her claws on the ground in disgust. " No. But Nightstar came by earlier and asked me if I knew where Darkfang was. He said he was looking for her to see if she wanted to play Hide and seek."

I groan. I hate their games of hide and seek. Having hatchlings with special abilities that like to hide aren't as fun to find as they think.

" I'll go find them if you want to pick Skyress's berries." She says carefully moving her bowl.

" I'm fine thanks," I respond cringing at the gooey, sticky, gross pile of plant matter. Not only do I have odd hatchlings with weird colored scales and unnatural abilities, but one of them won't eat prey. She only likes to eat various fruits and herbs. No livestock, no fish, no freshkills of any kind. We all stare disturbed as Skyress contently eats her fresh fruit. "It's just not natural."

" What?"

" The fact that one of my hatchling won't even eat prey. She's going to become sick. That or the next thing we know she'll decide that she want's to start eating butterflies!" I shake my head. " And you know who gets to look stupid while catching those butterflies? The Alpha and Queen of the dragons in one of the largest territories known to be ruled over by one dragon! This is ridiculous!" I say agitation clear in my voice.

" Toothless," Nightholly warns. " She's still your daughter.

" I know, I know. It's just. What if there's something wrong with her eating all this. What if she eats something poisonous. What about the butterflies? What if they are poisonous to start eating her from the inside out and-"

" Toothless you're stressed over berries and butterflies."

"I know." I say closing my eyes and letting out a deep breath. " It's just there's something wrong. There has to be a reason why our hatchlings are so... Different. If only Night and Moonflower where still here. They had answers. More than I could come up with. It's just.."

" Night and Moonflower are wise and knowing. But they don't have all the answers. And you know very well that they couldnt stay here. It would be too dangerous for the vikings. Six clutches of their eggs were killed by humans. Me and my brothers are their only surviving hatchlings."

" Six clutches?" I say looking up at her. " I never knew it was that many. What if that happens to our hatchlings? What if-"

" Do you beleive that will ever happen?" She asks as I catch a glimpse of Silver a ways ways just before her scales turn to match the forest again closely followed by Blazefire and Twilight looking.

" It will never happen."

Nightholly and I both jump at the the new voice.

" Darkfang you know you're not supposed to listen uninvited," Nightholly warns with barely concealed agitation.

Darkfang lets herself materialize from my own shadow on the ground. Here ears are pinned back against her head, " Well you haven't done much to stop me,"

Darkfang's personality with her abilities worries me. I try to be the most patient with her because of it. I don't fear her but I fear for her. She is so dangerous without how intelligent she is. She was speaking fluently before any of her siblings. She see's patterns. Like Nightholly she also is easy to anger and can predict your movements.

" Found her!"

Darkfang's sharp gaze is ended when her slightly larger brother jumps on her back. I can hear a lungful of air forced out of her mouth. Twilight gazes in triumph up at us while sitting on his sister.

㇭1Skyress ㇭1

" Get off of me you cow" Twilight is shoved off as his sister rises.

Blazefire comes up behind him. " What did you get for us to eat?"

As the other six hatchlings come up i'm bombarded with questions.

" Did you get my berries?" I ask. Nightholly points towards them.

" Can we have a deer?"

" No! I want fish."

" How about a seagull? They taste like fish but aren't slimy"

" But they're covered in feathers smart one,"

" You shouldn't eat animals because they never did anything to you." I call out while standing by my fruit.

" Yeah well those berries your eating never did anything to you and you're still eating them," Twilight says in a snarky tone. " You're probably hurting the plants feelings," He says as he starts to laugh. Blazefire tries to cover up a small smile.

I look down at my berries in worry.

" Guys Fang is out hunting. We don't know what he'll bring back." My father says to the others.

" He'll probably bring a buck and a fish for Bolt," Darkfang says making the crowd of young dragons fall quiet. She always for whatever unknown reason knows where Fang is or what he's doing. It's odd, being she can't

" Nightholly," I start to whine in panic. _What if I hurt the poor plant?_

" Skyress the plants are fine. And even if they aren't it's okay because when you die the plants will eat your scales and flesh while your bones will crumble to make a good spot for other plants to grow,"

" Nightholly! You can't just say that," My father says giving my mother a mix of a horrified and surprised look,"

" Dad." I whine in need of a not as disturbing depiction of death.

" Don't worry I won't let the plants eat you when you die,"My father says in a fail to comfort.

" Darkfang." I say moving over to her. I'm careful not to touch her scales, she doesn't like it,

" I won't let you die. I'll keep it away from you as long as you want," She says staring at me with dark, unreadable eyes.

Despite her lack of friendliness or compassion she still means what she says. And that's what make her trustable. She won't just say things. Sure I get angry with her when she kills my plants and animals but I know she doesnt really in her heart want them to die. I think because of her power that is the reason for her lack social skills. She was simply born to withstand the horror.

I nod before returning to my meal. While they wait for Fang to come back I eat my meal while watching them race.

We all love to race each other, though when actually having competition on who is the fastest We don't let Darkfang participate. With her lightning abilities it's unfair and Twilight pushes the limits too. He can force the wind to push him along. But the same is with when we race while swimming. Neither of the four boys can participate. Bazefire could if water didn't harm him. Water seems to melt his scales.

Twilight influences the others to allow him to participate. Probably one of his little mind tricks. Darkfang now sits at the start/finish line.

" Start!"

Sapphire and Blazefire are the first ones to take the lead. About a quarter way through Sapphire starts to come close up to blazefire making it close to passing him. And now Just behind her is Bolt. Blazefire backs off giving Bolt a new lead as he goes around Sapphire. And now in third is Twilight. Twilight comes right up behind Sapphire who was slowing slightly before he passed her completely. He was advancing on Bolt but Bolt wasn't letting up any. Darkfang got into position to be ready to call out the winner. Twilight passes Bolt by a scale but at the last second Bolt puts on one last burst of speed.

" And Bolt's the winner!"

Darkfang jumps at the voice that is clearly not her own. I can't stop from laughing at the ridiculous startled look she was giving Fang who had come out of the undergrowth from behind her.

" Fang!"

I cringe as my siblings devour the prey he brought back. It sends shiver down my spine thinking that what their eating could have been a dragon just in disguise.

" I think we should all go flying,"

" Yeah, they need to learn soon. There're already a moon old. "

" We're going flying?" I ask cheerfully.

" That we are," My father answers smiling down at me.

" Okay guys. now pay attention. I don't want you accidentally falling into the rocks below," My father says standing in front of us. He only had his wings raised instead of at the relaxed position by his sides. How huge his wings are. One day I wonder if mine will ever be that that huge.

"I want you all to run before over the edge of the cliff here. Open your wings as you jump and beat down. Then your instinct should take over. If not, well the one of us will come and grab you."

Barely before he finishes speaking Darkfang and Twilight were already _racing towards the edge_. They both make it extremely easy but they both have larger, more perfect wings than either of us. They are identical. I manage to get into the air after one failed attempt. Blazefire also managed to get into the air on his first try. Nightstar couldn't stay up. He's still too small, too weak. Nightstar now sits on the ground sadly gazing up at us while sitting next to our mother. Now we were only waiting for Bolt.

He dosen't seem to trust his wings. " Come on Bolt," I call.

Bolt sprints before leaping into the air. His wing beats are quick and short. At a different pace compared to the rest of us.

" This is cool! How did you learn to fly?" Twilight asks flying next to my father who was currently just gliding on an updraft because the lack of his rider.

My father doesn't really give an answer. He just kind of shrugs the best he can while beating his wings.

" Hey Bolt you okay?" Blazefire asks hovering next to our blue scaled brother.

" I ah. I don't know," Bolt says just before his eyes roll back into his head. IT happens to quickly for any of us to react in time.

I manage to close my eyes just as Toothless and Fang dive towards Bolt.

❄ Sapphire ❄

Time stops as I see Bolt hit the ground. His leg hits a large rock. The loud crack of the bone snapping makes my stomach lurch. I descend quickly landing on the ground in a stumble.

Silver walks up to him her eyes unfocused with Twilight behind her the same way. They must be trying to communicate with him or, are persuading him to ignore the pain. Silver has been known to influence others.

Silver even once tried to influence Darkfang into being happy and nice. It was so unnatural finialy my parents and Nightstar made her stop. Luckily Darkfang has no memory of the incident.

Bolt lets our a pained sounds causing me to come out of my zone.

I look at his leg. You could see his bone sticking out of place and there was something very wrong it.

"H- here Sapphire Try icing his leg so it numbs it " Nightholly says looking at me with an unreadable gaze.

" Don't turn him into a Bolt-cicle" Twilight says trying to sound chippy and lighten the mood slightly.

I flinch as Bolt screeches out in pain from the thin layer of frost I blow over his leg.

" Darkfang... Force him to fall asleep." My father says. We all turn to him in shock.

" But I might kill him," She responds giving him a confused look.

" Just try,"

" Silver why don't you do it. We all know how unpredictable my... abilities are."

" Darkfang. I want you to do it because I beleive you could force him to stay asleep and not wake from pain." My father says very carefully.

She gives him an unforgivable look before Bolt's head falls to the ground. I strain my ears to hear his breathing. It's shallow and he only takes a breath every minute, but he's alive.

I watch Darkfang. I could practically feel the nervousness rolling off of her in waves.

 **( well, thanks for reading, Hope you like it. IT took my five hours to write because of how many times it was accidently deleted -_- sometimes i hate computers...)**


	5. Chapter 5

㈐5Blazefire㈐5

He should have known he couldn't have taken it. Why would he risk himself like that?

I furrow my brows as Valka manages to string one more stitch through his thin scales. Bolt is still out cold with his head limply lying to the side.

Why would they choose to have Darkfang try and keep him from waking?

I glance up at my sister who was staring at Bolt with a very stressed and focused gaze.

She's so hard to read. Why does she keep everything hidden inside? She does everything so calculated while not distracted with a game... I don't trust her with my brothers life.

Valka wraps a finial bandage around Bolts hind leg before carefully picking him up and laying him on a soft blanket. She runs a gentle, knowing hand over him before moving his tail to wrap around himself.

" Should I get Silver?" I ask nothing Darkfang as she grits her fangs together.

After a we seconds her dark eyes turn to me. " If I let go, he's going to be in too much pain to be forced back into sleep." She growls.

" But you seem to be losing your control on him-"

" Blazefire if you continue talking your going to make me mad, and of that happens then we won't be worrying whether he'll stay asleep or not,"

" Blazefire, come here," My father says from behind me. I turn and walk away from my brother to follow my father outside.

" Don't... Bother her. Please," my father says shaking his head. " I see what your getting at. She really should let Silver take over but I think you of all of your sibling know-" He sighs. " I don't know,"

My father is easier to read. When around other dragons he just seems stressed with them, while confused while gazing at us. But sometimes when I see alone, he stares with a blank and confused look. Sometimes he glares angrily at the ground. But rarely do I know why. If I was Silver or Twilight I would be sure to have searched his mind to see what caused his circle of emotions. Though I know he loves us, is mate and Hiccup, I still feel like he's always questioning why.

" Just watch her for me,"

I nod before going back inside. At some point Twilight and Skyress had entered too. I glance at Darkfang who only twitches her ear when one of them speak.

" Who takes care of him when he wakes up?" Twilight asks.

We all look up at Darkfang. After a minute she seems to notice and looks up at us. As the leader she will get the small jobs that come with it.

" Well we have parents for a reason you know," She says picking up on the meaning of our stares.

" oh, yeah. Guess that would work better," Twilight responds. The room is silent the rest of the time we stay there.

We all leave except for Darkfang and my parents. I welcome sleep quickly. I want to wake up for when Darkfang does let Bolt wake.

Hours later I'm woken as my Mother steps into the room, my tail giving the walls an odd orange glow. It never occurred to me that the flame on the end of my tail would light the dark.

She accidentally steps on Darklight's tail as she looks for something. Darklight lets out small cry of pain as he's woken. He had come to sleep with us to ensure to keep us here and calm. Why fang didn't I don't know being that Darklight lives farther from the village.

Nightholly whispers and apology before moving around him and picking up something before going back out of the room.

I quietly stand and follow her down. Trying to tuck my flaming tail under me to sneak easier as I got down a flight of stairs.

" I need to let go," I hear Darkfang rasp. A deep frown covers my face quickly. Never had I heard such a voice some from a hatchling like myself. She sounded like she Hadn't drunk water in a quarter moon.

Something falls to the floor with a thud. I take a chance and poke my head around the corner. Darkfang was no longer sitting but she was laying in her spot next to Bolt. Toothless quickly grabs her in his talons and starts to move her away before quickly dropping his hatchling. He gasps in pain while clutching one of his paws close.

A shiver runs up my spine at the sight of his paw. There was something wrong about the way the scales lost their sheen and t seemed to hang loose from his leg. I send a glance at my sister seeing the greying floor around her as her abilities over powered her forced control over them.

I look back at my parents to see my father cringing as they both state at his paw. Slowly an odd reflection of the light distorts my sight of his claws. It's gone after a few seconds leaving behind no evidence that my father's paw had been dead to the rest of his body a moment ago.

" How did you," Nightholly started while turning to her mate in confusion.

" I don't know," he cut in moving each of his claws before setting it back on the ground. " She's not strong enough to hold herself back like that. One second longer and see would have killed Bolt," My father whispers.

My mother opens he mouth to respond but stops. I see my mistake in the blurred reflection of the window.

" Blazefire go back to your nest,"

I don't wait to be told twice before running back up the stairs.

" Are you alright?" Nightstar asks.

" No, I'm not," Bolt seems to try to say as nicely as he can but still lets a small growl escaped.

My father looks down on his blue scaled son in pity as he sets down a plump hare at his side. The sight of my brothers meal makes my stomach growl reminding me that I too am hungry. I turn to exit the home. My exit is only seen by Darkfang as she sinces my presence gone from her side. I walk slowly towards the woods. Birds chip around me and small bugs make their clicking noises. My paws hardly disturb the grass as I walk. The sound of a trickling stream draws me forward. I slowly part the grass to see the pure water that has traveled all the way down the mountain.

Fish like to swim up the fresh water streams and lay their eggs here. And it happened to be the beginning of the season when the fish come. These fish aren't sammon. They are of a species that only can be found on Berk. I wait patiently for one of the green scaled fish to swim close to me. My legs are stiff by the time movement under the water catches my eye. The mossy green scales reflecting the light of the sun.

I creep slowly forward making sure not to let the fish see my shadow like I have many times before resulting in the escape of my prey. I slowly reach my paw towards the water. In a flash I spear the fish in my claws before flinging it out of the water with a loud screech. I fall to the ground clutching my paw as it sizzles from the water.

I know I shouldn't let myself touch the water. It burns away my scales and it takes two weeks for the scales to come back. But I never fish around my family. I would be banned from going out of their sight if they knew I hurt myself on purpose just so I could learn how to fish.

After the throbbing starts to web away I limp over to my catch and pick it up in my jaws only to let it fall back to the ground. Tears fill my eyes as I put my paws over my mouth. That was a stupid move. I should have remembered that water would still be on the fish.

I pluck some leaves from a very large plant before rolling the fish onto it carefully before making my way officially back to HIccup's.

✨Silver✨

I had followed Blazefire into the forest, tricking his mind into not seeing me. I find it interesting but horrifying what he does just to learn how to do a skill that will be no good to him in his life unless he just want's a fish for whatever reason only to have to go through pain to get it. After he leaves I turn to go farther into the woods. I wish Skyress was here. She has always been able to navigate the forest with ease. I on the other hand can sometimes get lost easily. I'm sure I had already passed this Oak tree before with it's giant branches spread out like huge wings and its leaves like green scales to catch the wind.

I hear the thoughts of another dragon very close by. I look around for their owner. The leaves on a giant branch shakes causing me to look up to see Fang. One of his wings are lazily draped over the side of the branch as he sleeps. I stare at the long gash like scars down the length of his dark webbed arms. Darklight had told me once of how he had gotten the scars, well not necessarily how because even he wasn't sure on that, But he did explain why it was so bad that he was injured. Fang's injury haunts his nightmares. And there are parts of his mind shielded from me. I can't find why Fang has such odd colored scales over his scars. They aren't a lighter shade of black like other scars but they were darker than his normal scales color with blue outlines of each scale like liquid fire had been spread in between them.

Fang is also more distant than Darklight is. He doesn't like the village much at all Except for the free food and Hiccups home. He will come visit but not for long because he likes leads us out into the forest. But i've also heard that he isn't welcome because of some accident between him and Hiccup. But i'm not very sure.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this. sorry I lied about updating. I've been super busy and my internet is being a pain. Thank you for being patient and reading! Please give me your opinions on what should happen, needs to be fixed, changed, or just your comments! Love your support! And if you have time go check out Toothed books. They have some interesting HTTYD stories too!**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight

* * *

The water set out for me in front of Hiccup's wooden home is cool as it goes down my throat. I pull away from the water bucket and shake the water off of my nose. Someone hisses behind me. I turn around to see Blazefire who was presently glaring at me while shaking a few water droplets off of his scales. I also notice his fish wrapped in a large leaf, in his mouth.

" Hey where did you get that?" I ask walking over. The wind sways the grass as I walk.

Blazefire doesn't answer as he unwraps the iridescent green fish. I personally don't really like them, but that won't stop me from trying to take it. I crouch and wiggle my rump like small kittens do. A cloud passes overhead casting the ground around us into shadow just as I leap forward, grasping the dead fish between my fangs.

" Mine Now!" I shout past the fish as I sprint away.

" Twilight!"

I run faster in an excited fear. Blazefire is normally pretty mellow but when he gets mad, he's mad.

Small saplings hit me in the face as I run into the outskirts if the woods. The smell of the fish threatens to block the air coming into my nose as I breath. I take a sharp turn back toward the village so i'm no longer in the forests edge. I can hear Blazefire trampling through the undergrowth not far behind me. I put on a small burst of speed, racing towards the village paths where I can loose my brother in the crowed of humans. Grass and twigs threaten to trip me just before I claws meet the well human warn paths.

I dodge between legs and swerve through the many objects. I risk a look back and smile at not seeing my brother running behind me... Only to panic at seeing him in the air, his molten gold colored eyes boring holes into my scales as he gains on me quickly. I now only have mere seconds. I take another swerve around a female viking slipping under a trailing piece of cloth she's holding. It's not good cover being half of my body is sticking out but enough to confuse Blazefire to let me make an escape. Something rams into my side making me fall sideways. I try to get up an escape my attacker but it's no use.

" I surrender! I surrender!" I yell through the fish covering my face with my talons. I'm sure If he weren't Darkfang's special little second in command he would be much less serious. He wasn't always this reactive to a simple tease. Darkfang's rubbing off on him too much. If I were leader I wouldn't need to have someone to back me up with my decisions because everyone would actually like my decisions because they would be about playing and having fun, Like Normal dragon hatchlings. And as a pair to be leaders they are Soooo boring, like come on. But they are interesting in the many destinies they have for the future. They don't know I have these abilities, to be able to see their possible futures or their weaknesses. It's better that they don't know anyway.

... Blazefire feel cornered into being who he is. Not personality wise, but that he has to do something very important but he's not sure what. Skyress will be devoured by trying to free others from pain. Sapphire is too fearful of the world outside, and once she goes out there she will never come back. Silver thinks things through too much to the point of not knowing what to do, this will make decisions overwhelming for her. Nightstar is too confident in his secret. He thinks he's hidden his ability from everyone, but nothing eludes me. And Bolt needs to let go of peace so he can see the whole picture. And Darkfang is blind to the world of light. She is too consumed by things even I can't penetrate.

I can't see my own downfall...

* * *

Bolt

I sit quietly in the room on top of the soft rug. Everyone left me to go do their own thing, leaving me to sit alone with my thoughts. I sigh. The sun hitting the roof causes it to crack and pop in the warmth of the giant star. My scales long to be out in the warm light, or even better the cool ocean waters. If only mother would fire heal my scales, But then it might only heal the outside and not my precious bones on the inside. When will I get to race again? To feel the air rushing past my face and feel the ground under my claws as I run? When can I return to my element of the sea?

Claws clicking on wood causes my to look up with my sad silver eyes. Blazefire walks in shorty after with a green scaled fish.

" I have a fish," He states in a light mood.

" I can see that,"

" Want some?" He asks walking over. As he gets closer I see the fish in closer detail. It looks like it got into a fight with razor blade,

" Where'd you even get it?" I ask staring at the partially shredded fish as blood drips down its tail and mouth from wounds. Small puddles of blood start to gather on the floor.

" Oh you know, I found it," he answers setting it down.

" You found it? So you just took it? What if the dragon that had it first gets mad and comes looking fir it. What if that dragon is A LOT BIGGER than you and he challenges you for it or just plain plumels you? Then I'll have to hurt myself stopping a fight between them and all the rest of you."

" Your overthinking over thinking it Bolt," He slices the prey in half giving me part of it. " I didn't take it from anyone, I found it in the eber..." He mumbles the last part.

" The what?"

" The munt steam." He mumbles.

" I can't understand you."

" The mountain stream." He snaps.

" Okay, shesh. Why didn't you just say so." We are silent for a while before it hits me like a whale in the face. " Wait how did you get it from the stream? You scales!"

He's quick to cover my mouth and give me a ' I have claws and I know how to use them' look.

* * *

Two weeks later I am now able to limp around for a little bit. I sigh as I lean against my mother's midnight scales. I can't play that is clear, I can only sadly watch as my siblings prance under the shade of the trees.

" Twilight," My mother warns with one of her looks. There is no real way to describe your mothers look as she gives you a warning. The way she tilts her head and her icy eyes bore into your soul.

Twilight gives her a cheeky smile before leaping away before Darkfang catches him near her tail. For Odin's sake you'd think he would take a break once in awhile to stop plotting something on his sister.

" Boys," I say with a disapproving shake of my head.

Nightstar who sits a tail length away gives me an odd look. " But your a boy too," He says in confusion.

I feel my mother's eyes on me. I look straight up to see the raised eyebrow she was giving me.

 _Oh_ _right_

 ** _Haha sooo... Sorry for no updates in forever.. Don't kill me please._**


	7. HEY

Wow okay. So sorry about this. I swear I'm alive. I just sort of forgot I own this account. I have long since finished the drafts for my stories but i certainly haven't edited them. I have many other huge projects going on since ive sort of forgotten about this. I have a new fandom I'm focusing on though I assure I'm still totally a HTTYD fan. If you comment that you want me to continue this shit i'll do so. Dont want to be one of THOSE authors.


	8. yo peeps

mkay guys. I've gone over and looked through my old works and it's pretty effing cringy. The plot is worthless and It's take more work to edit it then i am willing to give the piece. I'm planning on just rewriting it with a completely different set up and none of the weridness of trying to please every person that submitted a character in the story.

here's a link if you want to read the unedited yet finished version from where this has been left off (i think)

116719461-editing-the-night-fury%27s-return-chapter-7-under

And yes I'm taking full credit of being a shitty person by doing this but whatevs. It's Not dead. Just mostly... There'll be a novel writen that will sort of have origins from this story though it'l have nothing to do with HTTYD. DarkFang will certainly be a character that will live on into the future thtough other works along with Skresss and one other ;)

They already exist in other fanfics (As a way to play around with their character and develop them.) though they are nothing really but background characters and aren't nightfuries and have nothing to do with the berkian world. They main character's (That aren't the focus of the story really, not until the sequel.) are dragon shifters. One a descendant of Darkfang and the other is just another dragon. yeah. He's special though.

That story us a Marvel Fanfic

StopWatch by Shadow-Assassin on Wattpad, or Shadow_Assassin on AO3

have a blast. Maximum signing off ;)


End file.
